


I Love You When You're Busy

by Deannie



Series: I Love You When [6]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-09-26
Updated: 1997-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6th in the 'I Love You When' series. Blair feels guilty for neglecting his partner--and Jim shows him the error of his ways.<br/>Sequel to I Love You When You're Clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You When You're Busy

It had been a long couple of weeks. Most mornings, Jim woke up without his lover in his arms. He went to bed the same way, and the days in between were filled with police work that was void of his partner. Dissertations suck, Jim thought to himself. Blair had been sleeping in his office--when he slept at all--trying desperately to finish the rough draft of his thesis. A rough draft that was due today. And, aside from a few increasingly disjointed phone calls, Jim hadn't heard from Blair at all this week. The detective's hand strayed to his phone and dialed Blair's office number blindly. The answer was swift--and abrupt.

"Hello."

"Hi, Blair, it's me."

"I really can't talk right now, Jim," Blair answered shortly.

Jim could hear a dozen piles of paper being pushed around. "I'm going to be pushing it with this deadline as it is." "Okay," Jim answered quietly. 

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Blair gave a long-suffering sigh.

"I'm sorry, man. I've just *got* to get this thing done today." His voice became slightly guilty. "I'm really sorry, man." Jim smiled, picturing Blair's beautifully contrite face. 

"It's okay, lover," he assured the younger man. "I'll see you tonight?"

He could hear the sound of Blair nodding against the phone. "Or tomorrow. Depends on how hard I crash after I turn this in." 

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"I love you." Jim grinned wider.

"I love you, too, Chief."

* * *

He hadn't expected Simon to tap him for that stakeout. Not that he had a problem with it, but he *needed* to see Blair. Jim climbed the steps to their apartment, glancing at his watch and sighing as it informed him that it was now one-thirty in the morning. He listened carefully at the door, and his heart jumped to hear a sound it hadn't heard in nearly two weeks. Blair was inside. Sleeping. He unlocked the door as quietly as he could, and headed up to the loft in the dark, zeroing in on that wonderful sound. He was *home*! Blair was finally home--finally done. At least for now. Jim was silent as he shed his clothes, slipping into the bed and wrapping himself carefully around his lover. Blair never even stirred. 

* * *

Early morning light streamed in, waking the Sentinel, and Jim pulled slightly away from his lover, propping his head up on his elbow to watch the younger man sleep. God, Blair was beautiful! His curls in disarray, his face showing at least a full day's growth of beard, the younger man had a peace to him now--a peace that signalled a free weekend at last--that Jim found too goregeous to resist. He hadn't meant for his kiss to wake his lover, but Blair stretched slowly, and let his eyes drift open to focus on the object of their affection.

"Morning," Jim whispered deeply.

Blair smiled broadly, reaching out to caress Jim's cheek.

"Good morning."

"So you're finally done?"

"Yep... For now."

He yawned loudly, smiling at Jim's mock-irritated reaction. "The final copy is due in two weeks, but at least the bulk of the thing is written."

He whined in his throat as Jim moved to get out of the bed. 

"Don't leave."

The larger man chuckled, and Blair realised, with a pang of guilt, that he hadn't heard Jim laugh in more than a week.

"I was just going to go down and start breakfast," Jim explained, not bothering to try to extricate himself from his lover's grip. 

"I don't want breakfast, Jim," Blair replied, pulling Jim in for a deep kiss. "I want *you*." 

Jim returned the kiss tenfold, and wrapped his arms around his lover. God, it had been too long since they were together. 

"Breakfast can wait," he gasped, as Blair went to work on his neck. 

"And so can lunch, and dinner..." Blair added, working his way down to the detective's responsive nipples.

"And breakfast tomorrow." Jim laughed warmly as Blair suckled his nipple. "I thought you'd be tired."

"Nope," Blair answered, moving to Jim's stomach, as the older man's cock started hardening in anticipation. "I've waited two full weeks for this."

He slid a hand into Jim's boxers and stroked a slow finger down the other man's cock. 

"I'm going to eat you whole."

Jim forced his words out of a tight, needy body. "Sounds like a plan."

"You know the Jags game tomorrow?" Blair asked, as he eased his lover out of his shorts.

"Yeah," Jim groaned huskily.

The kid was driving him mad now, placing little nips and kisses on the older man's thighs, coming nearer and nearer to Jim's cock, but never doing more than brushing past.

"Consider it cancelled," Blair whispered, moving to hover his lips over Jim's now-weeping cock. "You're not going to be able to move tomorrow, much less cheer on the boys." 

"The only..." Jim gasped sharply as Blair engulfed his cock. "The only boy I... *God!* I want to cheer on... is *you*."

Blair smiled, the movement of his mouth sending shivers up Jim's spine. The younger man started slowly, working Jim into a frenzy that the older man was sure he wouldn't survive. When Jim came, Blair swallowed each and every drop, running a trail of Jim-scented kisses up to his lover's mouth. 

"I'm sorry, Jim," Blair whispered, after finally letting Jim taste himself on his lover's lips.

"For... what?" Jim asked, dazedly. 

"For abandoning you for these two weeks," Blair replied, wrapping guilty arms around the larger man's stomach as they rolled on their sides to cuddle. 

"For not being here. For not paying attention to you." He sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry, Jim."

Jim turned in his lover's arms, laying Blair out on the bed and placing a small, gentle kiss on his lips. 

"I love you, Chief. And I love what's important to you. That was the only way you were going to get the dissertation finished in time." He kissed him again, trying to wipe the guilty look off of Blair's face.

"I don't care how long I have to wait for you, lover," Jim whispered. "I love you."

"But I should have been able to find *some* time, Jim," Blair protested. "I mean, I was busy and all, but--"

Jim cut him off with a deep, bruising kiss. 

"But nothing, Chief. I love you." He smiled as Blair's eyes became a little less hard. "Even when you're too busy for me. I *love* *you*."

Blair allowed himself to be cuddled. He couldn't seem to stop smiling now. After so long feeling like he'd somehow let Jim down--after his sharp words and frequent blowups in the last two weeks... Jim loved him. Jim loved him even when he wasn't around. Even when he didn't have enough time to spend with the detective... Jim loved him. He reached out and pulled Jim back toward him, slipping his tongue gently into the bigger man's mouth.

"I love you, too, Jim," he whispered. "I love you *so* much."

Jim tightened his grip on his lover, smiling over the other man's shoulder. When was Blair going to learn that Jim loved him no matter what? Maybe... Jim grinned wider, pulling away slightly to plant a firm kiss on his lover's mouth. Maybe today.

"Okay, Chief," Jim pointed out jokingly as he moved his hands down the length of his lover's body, feeling Blair shiver in his grasp.

"Let's see just *who* will be too tired for that game tomorrow, shall we?" 

* * *

Email the author with comments. 

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
